First Timer
by YaoiImages
Summary: As it turns out Sanji's been all talk and no action. Being the nice, caring man that he is Zoro desides to help out his poor inexperinced friend. What will happen? Read and find out! SanjixZoro. ZoroxSanji.
1. The Fight

Yay! first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sadly

Now lets get right to the good stuff!

The blonde chef quickly wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He grabbed tray after tray of his delicious creations an placed them on the large table. Sanji rushed because it was almost time for dinner and if there wasn't any food ready who knows what would happen once a certain straw hat captain came, ready to eat the nearest thing in sight. Finally he was finished preparing the meal and was about to call everyone in when suddenly a pair of stretched arms went past him and Luffy came crashing into the kitchen shouting.

"Foooooood!!" Sanji ignored the over excited captain and walked out of the kitchen to the upper deck.

" Oi, dinner's ready." he yelled to Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper lazily before waving his arms like a love struck idiot and shouting " Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan!" the love cook called as he defied gravity and floated down the stairs to his beloved female nakama. " I hope you enjoy the special meal I've created to express my undying love to you." he said switching between women. Sanji had hearts for eyes as Nami and Robin went up the stairs to the kitchen and he soon followed.

"Thank you, Mr. Cook." Nico Robin said with a small smile as usual and went into the kitchen behind Nami. Sanji followed them with that hopeless romantic grin of his. He entered the kitchen to see a not so surprising disaster before him. Meat bones flying across the room, along with other bits and pieces of food. Luffy looked up at Sanji as he stuffed his face with meat.

" This is amazing Sanji!" was the translated version of what Luffy was trying to say before the rubber man returned to his meat. The cook smiled as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ate nonstop and Zoro sat in the corner with his usual bottled of sake. He was quick like a blur as he returned to his lady friends at the other side of the table.

" I'm so sorry for the wait ladies." he said as he put two specially made plates in front of them. "Here you are my beauties of the sea." he exaggerated with a cheesy grin. They both thanked him, but were shocked when one of Sanji's cooking utensils , which happened to be a big wooden spoon was slammed down on something in between them.

" Ow ow ow ow ow!!" Luffy cried shaking the hand that was just so violently smacked.

" Keep your stretchy arms away from Nami-swan's food . I made it especially for her with love the intensity of one thousand- No, ten thousand suns! You have no right to touch it considering how much I let you eat and-" The chef's rant was interrupted by a cranky voice.

" Would you shut up?…Your constant swooning over woman and complaining is giving me a headache.." Everyone looking over to see the green haired swordsman finishing off the bottle of sake and setting it down. " I know it's hard, but could you try being quiet for five minutes Shit Cook?" he asked before looking up and giving Sanji an annoyed glare.

"What did you say Marimo!?" Sanji yelled at the man. Was Zoro asking to get kicked in the face? The other green haired man closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"..Guess not.." he sighed before attempting to take a nap. This attempt was stopped by a foot kicking the wall right next to Zoro's head. The sleepy male looked at the foot and lazily up at the person it was attached to. "What..?" he asked.

" You got a problem with the way I treat women? I treat them like precious jewels worth more than anything in this world, the way they should be treated and it annoys you!?" The cook snapped. He had just about enough of being lectured by a man who does nothing but drink and sculpt his body all day long, with no respect for anything. Zoro scratched the back of his head and slowly stood up.

"No...you treat women like the shiny new toy that everyone wants, but you can never get.." the swordsman smirked knowing he just hit a nerve when he saw the cook's eye twitch. Sanji was surprised. He was totally pissed off, but still surprised. Usually they would just throw simple insults at each other and fight, but today was different. Today Zoro was actually trying to get inside his head.

"_What the hell's going on?" _Sanji thought. Forgetting his foot was still against the wall Sanji let it down slowly. "What are you getting at Marimo…?" the blonde cook finally asked after a period of awkward silence. Everyone else had stopped eating to watch the strange fight and were all staring quietly. The swordsman stared straight at Sanji and then folded his arms over his white cloth covered chest.

" I'm saying…you've probably never even been with a woman because your so desperate.." Zoro explained. Usopp who had been taking a sip of his drink suddenly spit it out and started to choke. Chopper was patting his back and Luffy sat there like a clueless idiot while the girls watched with surprised looks. Sanji stared wide-eyed at the green haired man in complete shock, his mouth partially open and arms straight at his sides. Once the cook recovered from the shock of Zoro's speech he felt anger rush through him. He gripped his hands into fists and bit his lip in order not to yell the foulest words he knew straight at the swordsman's face.

"You bastard…" the cook said under his breath before completely catching Zoro off guard. Suddenly, Sanji did something he usually never did and punched Zoro right in the face. Everyone gasped except Zoro who was too busy keeping himself from falling back against the wall and onto the floor. He steadied himself then spit a tiny bit of blood out of his mouth onto the floor beside Sanji.

"Thought so…" Zoro smirked, but was suddenly hit with another punch and stumbled back against the wall. Sanji's anger got the best of him today and he regretted it. The blonde chef shoved his hands in his pocket and headed for the door. He need to cool off before he completely blew up in front of everyone.

"Fucking Marimo" he cursed quietly as he left the kitchen. The two stubborn men had created quite a scene, but it wasn't long before the others returned to there usual goofing off and excitement in the kitchen. Sanji had left to the complete opposite side of the ship. He thought the night air would do him good and Zoro had left the kitchen and was standing right outside with the same idea. _"That idiot, how could he embarrass me like that in front of Nami-swan and Robin-chwan" _Sanji pouted in embarrassment as he watched the nearly full moon light up the night sky. The truth was that everything Zoro had said was true. Well, the part about him never being with a woman before at least. _"I don't treat woman like toys…" _the blonde thought, but then the flashbacks started. Flashbacks of him chasing around women, following them like a drooling dog, and not to mention when he got Nami and Vivi to wear the dancers outfits. _"Okay that I couldn't resist…Wait no, no way that stupid Marimo was right about me. Sanji Black is a gentleman if nothing else!" _he thought to himself with a positive attitude and a proud smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Zoro said walking up behind the cook as if right on cue. Sanji's head snapped around to glare at the swordsman and looked at the other man's bottom lip which had a nice big cut in it. Sanji smirked and sat down with his back against the wall, looking back up to the sky.

"Come back for more Asshole?" he said in a cocky tone as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. The blonde lit it and took a drag from the thin stick before slowly blowing out the smoke. Zoro stood beside the cook and looked up at the sky as well, enjoying the night air.

"No…It's too noisy in there with Luffy and the others...and this is my spot." he said leaning against the wall, his eyes not looking away from the calming glow of the moon. Sanji looked at the man beside him as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Fine I'll leave.." he said as he blew out the smoke and started to get up. Zoro leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Nah, it's fine…it's not like that's the only spot on this ship…just has a nice view." the green haired swordsman nodded towards the sky. Sanji nodded in agreement even though Zoro couldn't see it with his eyes closed. The two men stayed silent for a long time. Just because he wasn't yelling didn't mean Sanji wasn't still pissed at the shitty swordsman.

" What the hell was wrong with you back there? Were you trying to embarrass me?…well, more so than usual?" the love cook asked with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice, but was trying to control it. The green haired man opened his eyes and looked away as if in deep thought, but just looked back at him and smirked.

"Maybe,…but mainly you were just annoying me Shit Cook.." the swordsman said, answering seriously with the last part. Sanji gave the Marimo a slightly confused look after the irritated twitch.

"How did I annoy you? I was acting the same as I usually do." the blonde male asked taking the cigarette from his mouth and flicking some of the ash off. Zoro shrugged lazily and sighed.

"I don't know. I was trying to ignore you like I usually do, but it didn't work today…" he said still not looking at blonde. Sanji rolled his eyes when Zoro mimicked his sentence. He took a drag once more from the cigarette and blew out the smoke into the sky. I was kind of calm until the stupid swordsman spoke again. "So I was right wasn't I?" he asked with a sly smirk. Sanji's eyebrow twitched multiple times as he took another long drag to calm his nerves and blew the smoke out of his nostrils.

"Shut up Marimo." he spat, but glanced up to see the look of victory on the swordsman's face. "..Lucky guess is all...I'm saving it for someone special.." Sanji said figuring that was the best way to get Zoro off his back, but it didn't help.

"Or someone who will actually say yes.." the green haired male said calmly. The cook didn't reply. It was true that he had been rejected before. He had asked quite a few woman as a matter of fact, but they all shot him down. Each one saying that they needed someone more mature and that only had eyes for them, but Sanji was a flirt and no woman could change that. Zoro looked at Sanji's face and could tell something was on his mind.

"..Someone will eventually say yes though…I feel sorry for em'…" the green haired man said then smirked. Sanji looked up, a little surprise showing through his expression before he turned back to his 'Annoyed with Zoro' self. He blew out the last of his cigarette smoke and tossed the butt into the water. Then he pulled out yet another one and put it in his mouth.

"So, what are you gonna do to make up for the embarrassment you put me through tonight?" Sanji smirked starting to pull out his lighter and light the cigarette.

"Well,…" Zoro thought, actually taking Sanji seriously. "You're not experienced with being with women right?" Sanji nodded fiddling with the stupid lighter.

"Thanks for reminding me.." he said sarcastically. Zoro pushed himself off the wall and turned to face the currently 'irritated with his lighter' love cook and shrugged.

"Then I'll help you…" the swordsman said nonchalantly as Sanji finally got his lighter to work. The cook had not been paying attention and looked up.

"What..?" he asked not hearing Zoro the first time, a freshly lit cigarette in between his lips.

"I said, since you're not experienced with being with women I'll help you.." the swordsman repeated. As soon as the blonde heard what Zoro said his mouth dropped open slightly out of shock and the cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto the deck. There was a long silence before Sanji spoke again, but when he did you could practically hear it for miles.

"HELP ME HOW!!?"

TBC…


	2. The Decision

Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites.

Now for the second chapter of First Timer!

"HELP ME HOW!!?"

Sanji was suddenly very shocked and confused by what Zoro suggested. The swordsman looked up thoughtfully putting a hand under his chin, not even acknowledging the flustered cook.

"Well…" Zoro started in mid-thought. "Practice...I guess." he finally said it and the now red-faced chef jumped up to begin his nervous stutter.

"W-wait, practice?…W-with you?" Sanji asked quietly. Zoro paused a moment before he just shrugged and nodded. Sanji had his hands on his head and was mentally screaming his lungs out for a few good minutes. Finally he calmed down enough to realize what this meant. He cleared his throat and tried to straighten himself out. "Um, Zoro?" he asked as calmly as he could without stuttering, but his face was still as red as a cherry.

"Hm…?" the swordsman focused on Sanji as the cook tried his best not to freak out again.

"..Um,...it's not my place to judge or anything and if you're gay that's fine, but I'm not really comfortable with-" the blonde's 'You just found out someone you know is gay and you gotta let them know it's fine without making it totally awkward' speech was cut off by a few loud and annoyed scoff.

"I'm not gay you Shit Cook." Zoro said rubbing his temple and Sanji gave him a strange look as he responded.

"If your not gay then why-" the cook started to ask, but was cut off once again.

"You need help and do you think anyone else on this ship is going to help you with this sort of problem?" the green haired man asked even though he already knew the answer. Sanji struggled as he tried to think of someone. Someone who would agree to help him and who he would want to help him. Nami? Robin? He wished. If that were the case then he wouldn't even be in this situation. Then suddenly the blonde remembered something.

"Wait, What's the catch?...I mean…What's in it for you, Marimo?" he asked, knowing that there was some reason Zoro would do this and if he wasn't gay then…Zoro had his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. _"I knew it" _Sanji thought. Sanji knew there was something else the swordsman wanted because there was no way in hell he was doing it to be a 'good friend'. Zoro opened his eyes to look at the cook with a very plain expression.

"Booze…"was all Zoro said and the cook's jaw dropped. Booze!? That was all Zoro wanted for helping Sanji in such a big way!?

"You want…more…sake? That's it?" the love cook asked, still in shock. The other man ran a hand through his short green hair and shrugged again for like the fifth time that day.

" Yeah I guess. I don't really care…, but for this plan to work you're going to have to stop your stupid over exaggerated flirting." Zoro explained with a sly smile. Sanji's complete shock was replaced with confusing surprise.

"W-what? Why?" the blonde asked give Zoro a good long stare. "Why do I have to stop flirting like I normally do? You were just gonna teach me what to do when I'm with a woman right?" he asked not believing what he was saying. Zoro couldn't help it and he rolled his eyes at the naive chef.

"And you think you're going to get them to sleep with you if you act the same way as you do now?" the swordsman asked sarcastically before there was a short silence. "…and it's annoying." Zoro quickly added and Sanji rolled his eyes. After that there was a longer silence than before. Both of the men just looked at each other awkwardly until suddenly Zoro took a step forward which caused Sanji to move back a step. As not to seem nervous or scared, like he was, the cook shoved his hands in his pockets and looked directly into the darkness of the swordsman's eyes with confidence. Zoro stared back at Sanji with a stoic expression before turning away from the cook.

"What have you got to lose?" the swordsman asked and Sanji's eyes widened a little at the question. "It doesn't matter to me either way. I'll just kick your ass every time you annoy me instead." he smirked, looking back at the blonde. "Take some time to think about it…" Zoro said not waiting for a reply and left for the cabin where all the guys slept. Sanji slid down to the floor as he stared at the place where Zoro once stood.

"What do I have to lose?" the cook asked himself, mimicking the swordsman's voice, but in a whisper. Once again Sanji remembered all the women who rejected him over the years. The cook rested his face in the palms his hands, his fingers getting tangled in his blonde hair. "What do I do?" he sighed. This was by far one of the most difficult situations he had ever been in. Meanwhile, similar thoughts ran through a certain green haired man's head.

"_What did I do?" _Zoro asked himself as he was lying in his hammock with his hands behind his head. The swordsman stared at the ceiling while deep in thought, forgetting to blink once in awhile. _"Why did I offer to help him? I could have just left him alone…, but that damn cook's flirting and pouting is just so annoying…" _the man thought as he let his eyes scan the room. Even though it was dark, the moonlight shining through the window lit the room up enough to where Zoro could see his fellow nakama. _" Doesn't matter. There's no way he would agree to something like that…" _Zoro reassured himself and turned over onto his side hoping to get a good night's sleep.

Sanji unfortunately had a kitchen to clean before he could go to sleep. Not that it mattered, there wasn't any way that he could go to sleep now. The cook stood by the sink washing some dishes as he thought about what to do with the Zoro situation. He wasn't really paying much attention to the dishes he was washing and accidentally dropped one onto the floor. The cook let out a frustrated sigh and started to clean up the mess. _"Great…" _Sanji thought. After he finally finished cleaning the kitchen it was probably around midnight. The blonde dragged himself to his hammock which was right underneath Zoro's and fell into it lethargically. As it turns out it was really easy for Sanji to fall asleep and in a matter of minutes he was knocked out cold.

Standing there, Sanji found himself in a large dinning room. This elegant room was filled with beautiful women as far as the eye could see. This was truly heaven! The cook spotted the familiar faces of Nami and Robin and he started making his way over to them. The two women were in beautiful cocktail dresses and talking with the other woman. When Sanji came up he had a smile on his face bigger than any other. "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! You look gorgeous in those dresses!" he complemented both the women. "Not that your not gorgeous without them! You both are always beautiful." the cook added, but then raised an eyebrow. His two female nakama didn't even look at him let alone listen to the man. Sanji looked at both of the girls back and forth and it seemed as if the love cook wasn't even there to Nami and Robin who just kept talking. Suddenly Sanji started running to each woman, trying to get their attention, but no one even acknowledged his existence. The blonde was panicking as he rushed through the crowd. What was going on? Was this some kind of joke? Why couldn't people see him? He thought not paying attention to where he was going until he suddenly ran into something and fell to the ground…or better yet, someone. Sanji looked up and was surprised to see none other than the green haired swordsman standing before him, staring him straight in the eyes. Zoro was wearing a black suit with a white button-up shirt underneath. The jacket and shirt were open of course, showing off the man's tanned muscles and a scar that went all the way across his torso. "Z-zoro?" the blonde asked.

"Watch where you're going, Shit cook.." Zoro said putting his hands in his pant's pockets. Sanji was about to get up and kick the swordsman's ass, but as soon as he stood up, the blonde accidentally tripped a waiter who was caring a large container of some kind of drink that just so happened to splash him right in the face.

As Sanji wiped away the drink from his face and opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't in the dinning room, but back in his hammock and it wasn't the drink he was wiping away, but sweat. "What kind of weird dream did I have?" he said to himself quietly. The cook looked around the room to see everyone still sleeping and then looked out the window. Judging by the light outside Sanji could guess that it was six o' clock or so. The man lifted his long legs over the side of the hammock, his feet just touching the floor. With a yawn, Sanji stood up and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

The sleepy cook looked into the mirror and surprised himself. Usually Sanji was a pretty calm sleeper, but by the way his hair looked this morning some would say otherwise. He just decided to fix it in the shower, so he started his daily routine by stripping himself of his clothes and taking a nice long shower.

After he showered and changed his clothes, Sanji headed outside for a morning smoke. The cook leaned against the railing on the side of the ship, cigarette between his fingers, as he watched the sunrise reflecting off the water. A few minutes later he finished his cigarette and went up the stairs to the kitchen. Sanji still had an hour before everyone woke up, but if he didn't start breakfast now it wouldn't be ready in time. As the blonde began slicing some meat to put in some omelets he started thinking about that dream he had last night. It was a very strange dream and he wondered what it meant. Sanji shook the thought from his mind and focused back on cooking. "Probably didn't mean anything…" he said as he tossed the meat onto a hot skillet and seasoned it. But what if it did mean something? Why could none of the woman see or hear him and Zoro could..? No, it didn't mean anything. Sanji was still a little shaken up from last night that was all.

By the time breakfast was ready everyone had woken up and started shuffling into the kitchen, some dressed and some still in their pajamas. First came in Luffy followed by Usopp and Chopper. Then the girls joined them, earning a grin from Sanji, but Zoro followed in shortly after them and Sanji's grin disappeared. The cook gave everyone their food and went back to the sink to get ahead on cleaning the dishes. Sanji gave Zoro a few side glances, but as soon as the swordsman looked up Sanji averted his eyes and looked back at the sink. No one else could notice, but the atmosphere between the swordsman and the blonde was awkward and kind of intense. The cook looked over once again at the swordsman. He noticed Zoro was just wearing dark blue sweat pants instead of his usual clothes, which reminded him of what the green haired man was wearing in his dream. He was casual yet formal. It was kind of weird. Once Sanji stopped thinking about it he realized he had been staring at Zoro who was now staring back at him. The blonde looked away and set the pot in his hands down. He cleared his throat and left the crew to finish their breakfast without him as he went to get some air or more like smoke.

"God, that was brutal…" Sanji said to himself as he blew out a puff of smoke. He had returned to the spot from the night before, but he figured since everyone was eating breakfast Zoro wouldn't show up…,but he was wrong. Only a few minutes later and the swordsman came walking up to the now uneasy cook. Sanji flicked away his cigarette and looked at the green haired man in front of him.

"Hey, what were you staring at me for back there?" Zoro asked. He couldn't think of anything else to say to the cook due to the awkwardness. Sanji looked at the swordsman and shook his head.

"It was nothing. I wasn't staring at you. I was just thinking about a dream I had last night.." the blonde replied. Zoro nodded in understanding, but then was silent for awhile. He could tell that the conversation wasn't going to go anywhere so he thought he would

cut to the chase.

"So, you don't want to accept the offer I gave you yesterday right?" Zoro asked so Sanji could reject the stupid idea and they could go back to normal. Sanji quickly looked away and continued to avoid eye contact with Zoro for awhile. He looked back and forth at the ground nervously and the swordsman turned around, starting to walk away. "Alright, That's fine. Just forget everything I said okay?" Zoro said as he took a few steps and let out a breath he had been holding, but Sanji swiftly looked up and reached his arm out to the swordsman.

"Wait!" the cook called out and Zoro stopped dead in his tracks, his back still to Sanji.

The blonde thought for a few more seconds and was shaking like crazy, but finally spoke again. "..I'll do it…" he said it so Zoro could barely hear it. The other man's eyes were as wide as they could get. He couldn't believe it! Sanji, a ladies man, was actually asking for Zoro to help him. The green haired man turned around trying to focus. He shook his head as if to shake away the shock and eventually he calmed down.

"Um,…okay." the swordsman finally replied and he cleared his throat before talking again. "I uh guess we'll …practice…when it's night or when everyone is busy like right now." Zoro said kind of nervously and Sanji nodded. The swordsman was embarrassed, but as soon as he registered his thoughts he understood that Sanji must really need help if he agreed to this. "So,…How experienced are you with kissing?" he asked, awkwardly clearing his throat again. Sanji stared up at Zoro with an embarrassed expression before looking down at the ground. "What…?" the green haired man asked.

"I'm not…"Sanji muttered as he continued to look completely embarrassed. Zoro looked at the man in shock. He new the cook was a virgin, but he hasn't even kissed anyone before? That's just crazy. The swordsman sighed and knelt down in front of Sanji.

"Sanji…kiss me." Zoro commanded.

TBC

Ah, I'm sorry for cutting it off there, but I needed to. Forgive me! I'll post soon!


	3. The Kiss

Hey guys! Chapter three woohoo! Sorry for not updating lately I've just been busy…Aw heck! I was lazy. I'm sorry! Also if this chapter seems short I'm sorry again..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sadly.

"Sanji…kiss me." Zoro commanded. Sanji's head snapped up and his wide eyes met with the man in front of him. The cook started to blush furiously and he tried to stand up.

"W-what? Here?…Now!?" Sanji exclaimed fearfully. Zoro put his hands on the cook's shoulders and firmly pushed him back down to a sitting position. Sanji calmed down just enough to watched Zoro silently.

"Then when…?" the swordsman asked, looking Sanji straight in the eye. "You are never going to be ready for something like this! You need to just take it like a man and stop being so afraid…" Zoro said not looking away from Sanji's stunned expression.

"…I'm not afraid…" Sanji said quietly after a long silence. Zoro let go of the cook's shoulders and let out an irritated sigh. The swordsman moved over and sat against the wall to the left of Sanji. The currently lost in thought cook didn't look away from where the swordsman once stood and Zoro just sat watching the confused man next to him.

"Yeah,…you're not afraid at all." the swordsman said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

" I'm not afraid you asshole!" Sanji snapped, finally looking at Zoro again and showing some emotion. " I can do this. No problem!" he said arrogantly. Zoro watched the sudden confidence boost in the blonde and smirked.

"Then prove it…Kiss me like I'm the girl of you're dreams." the green haired swordsman said, not realizing how stupid that sounded until after he said it. _"Ah whatever, as long as it stops the Shit cook's whining." _he thought as he turned to face the cook. Sanji was too nervous at the moment to make fun of the other man's word choice like he normally would. He turned to the green haired man and stared at him. Slowly and shakily the cook placed a hand behind Zoro's head. Zoro's face heated up when he could feel Sanji's fingers slide through his coarse hair. Was it not too late to stop this or was he in too far? Zoro didn't know, but he was going to find out soon.

"Zoro...remember that…" Sanji said quietly as he looked at the floor in between them. "I'm not gay." The cook said before suddenly rushing forward and pressing his lips against Zoro's. The two men's faces were both heated up now as Sanji kissed his green haired nakama. He moved his other hand behind Zoro's head and the swordsman just sat still, eyes wide. The blonde chef tilted his head a little more to the right, feeling Zoro's lip move as the swordsman swallowed nervously. Sanji noticed they weren't nearly as rough as he thought they would be. Zoro's lips were very soft and in no way chapped. Sanji removed his lips from Zoro's and tilted his head in the other direction before reconnecting them. He leaned forward instinctively and licked his own lower lip, licking Zoro's as well. The swordsman flinched, but finally came to his senses. When Sanji finally kissed a girl, she wasn't going to be frozen like Zoro was right now. He had to kiss back. The swordsman put one of his hands on the ground and moved closer to Sanji. Then he put his other hand on the cook's upper arm and started kissing back. Sanji was about to pull back, but then understood what Zoro was doing so he just continued, keeping his eyes closed. He ran his hands through then short green hair trying to imagine an amazingly gorgeous woman and Zoro shivered at the cook's touch. Once again he licked Zoro's lips, it was as if his tongue had a mind of its own. The swordsman was hesitant, but he parted his lips slowly and Sanji must have had a good imagination, because he wasted no time slipping his tongue into the swordsman's mouth. Zoro's grip on the man's arm tightened as they began caressing each other's tongues with their own.

After a few minutes of kissing the two men became slightly less nervous. The cook and the swordsman just kept kissing as if both their minds were in a fog. Zoro didn't realize it, but after a while his hand slowly made it's way to Sanji's shoulder and then down the cook's side. Sanji jumped at the sudden stroke of his side and broke the kiss. He stood, breathing heavily as he leaned against the wall for support. Zoro was also breathing heavily as he sat on the ground watching the cook wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"…That's enough…for…now…" Sanji said between pants. All Zoro could do was stare at the cook dumbfounded and nod before the blonde man ran off out of sight. Sanji ran past a few of his nakama, but didn't stop to chat. He ran into one of the storage rooms where he kept a supply of emergency food that thankfully Luffy didn't know about. After shutting the door behind him, the cook went over to a random crate and sat down on it. _"That was…" _he thought, even panting in his mind. Running a hand through his golden blonde hair he tried calming his breathing down. _"I thought kissing that swordsman would be terrible, but it was…good" _Sanji thought as he remembered the kiss. _"Was I any good?…I must have been because Zoro didn't stop me." _he thought then remembered how Zoro had ran his hand down the cook's side. _"Why did he do that?" _he wondered resting his hand on his side. _"…He must have been thinking about a good looking girl like I was…"_ Sanji had been imagining of a girl with short hair, a beautiful tan body and dark captivating eyes. Just remembering it made his face heat up and his heart pound. Sanji had never kissed anyone before, but now he realized that it was really intense and pleasurable. Even if it was with a man. That and the image of a sexy woman in his mind made his face a bit redder …and his pants a bit tighter. Sanji shifted uncomfortably on the crate, his now full erection becoming a bother. He couldn't help getting aroused by just kissing and daydreaming about women. The cook was nineteen years old and still a virgin. He had to hurry and go prepare food before it was time for lunch so he decided to just get rid of it. Slowly sliding a hand down his pants Sanji began to take care of his problem.

The whole time the cook had been talking to himself, Zoro was still sitting in the same spot Sanji had left him. After a few more minutes the swordsman shook his head and slowly stood up. He was still stunned and seriously needed to cool off. Zoro went to the bathroom to take a nice long shower and hopefully clear his head. Once in the bathroom he stripped himself of his clothing and stepped into the shower, turning the water to cool, but not freezing. He flinched as the water hit his bare chest, but soon got used to it. He looked as if he had begun to relax when he suddenly hit the side if the shower with his fist. "Shit…" he cursed under his breath. Zoro looked down to see his cock which was now in a full salute. _"Damn that Shit cook! He's so fucking girly!…" _he growled. Zoro thought to himself that someone with a waist that slender definitely wasn't a guy …or at least not a manly one. The swordsman scolded himself for getting way too touchy with the cook, but he was so feminine that Zoro forgot it was even him plus he was being lied to the whole time. _"There is no way that was Sanji's first kiss." _he thought, a little annoyed, but remembered how pleasant it was. It was definitely better than any girl he had ever been with. He lingered in the cool shower, hoping his erection would go away, but the more he waited the more he just kept thinking about the kiss. Realizing it would never go away by itself at this rate he wrapped his hand around his hard manhood and started stroking it. Each time he let out a audible breath or any kind of noise he would remind himself that this wasn't because of Sanji. It was just a reaction to the kiss. "Aw fuck…" he groaned, his head dangling under the water and his wet hair clinging to his face and neck. He panted hard as his pace quickened and soon he couldn't hold it in any more. Zoro came hard into hand and a little on his stomach. The swordsman hadn't touched himself like that in awhile so it felt really good to release some of that tension. The green haired man rinsed off the bodily fluids from his hand and stomach then finished taking a shower.

Sanji finished rinsing his hands of his own fluids in the kitchen sink then wiped his hands on the white apron around his waist. He let out a sigh of relief that he had fixed his little 'problem' before it was time for lunch. He quickly prepared enough tonkatsu (deep-fried breaded cutlet of pork) to satisfy his nakama and put the pieces on individual plates served with a side of shredded cabbage. He put the plates onto trays then swiftly headed out the door. By now he had gotten over the whole Zoro incident and thought that it was all part of the sacrifice for his lovely ladies. Speaking of which, Sanji went to them first when handing out lunch , but just as he was about to fawn all over them he suddenly remembered what Zoro had said about flirting. The cook cleared his throat and handed the girls their lunch. "Here you are ladies." he said calmly then left to finish passing out the tonkatsu. Both Robin and Nami looked at each other questioningly and shrugged.

Zoro had gotten dressed and was sitting out on the deck when Sanji had given Nami and Robin their lunches. He ran a hand through his damp hair as he watched Sanji with the girls and a smile of victory slowly crept onto his face. He didn't think the cook would actually do it, not that he was complaining at all. When Sanji came walking by with the last plate of tonkatsu Zoro's smile went away and he watched silently as the cook handed him the dish. The two men had a short glare session, but of course it was normal for them. Sanji shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from the swordsman.

"See you later…" he said before walking away from the swordsman and back to the kitchen.

TBC.

I promise to update faster next time…okay? Reviews make me much faster!


	4. The Apron

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like…3 months! I really suck and I know it, but I'm trying to make up for it with an extremely looooooong chapter. Hope you like it. Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my brain.**

**A few hours after lunch, Sanji was standing out on the deck smoking a cigarette as he thought. He had been smoking a little more than usual lately and was considering quitting. Even though every time he thought about stopping he just wanted to light up even more. The cook let out a puff of smoke and sighed. Of course smoking was harmful to his health, but that's not why he thought about quitting. Sanji wondered what Nami and Robin thought about his smoking habit and if they (along with other women) found it unattractive or not. **_**"Maybe I should ask Zoro…" **_**he wondered looking at the little nicotine filled stick between his fingers. A second later he twitched for thinking of asking Zoro a question like that. Zoro would probably give him the wrong answer anyway... How stupid. **

**Sanji flicked the cigarette away an let out his last bit of smoke. It was almost time for him to get his little butt back in the kitchen to start making dinner. The cook shoved his hands in his pockets and went silently up the stairs contemplating on what to make. He decided on a seafood stir fry as he entered the kitchen and tied on his apron. Sanji was digging through the freezer for some fish when he heard the door open and close behind him. He turned around to see who it was and almost dropped some of the ingredients he was holding. It was Zoro, looking at him unemotionally with his hands folded across his chest.**

"**I came to help you…" he said plainly, walking farther into the kitchen. Sanji seriously almost dropped his ingredients now, but quickly set them on the table before they fell. This wasn't the time or the place for this! Had Zoro gone mad!? The freezer doors shut as Sanji nervously backed away from the swordsman who just stood there.**

"**W-what are you talking about?…Right now!?" the cook exclaimed. Zoro gave him a strange look and nodded.**

"**Uh yeah. Why wouldn't I do it now?" the swordsman asked taking a few steps forward and giving the chef an even more confused look. Sanji's face went red before he shook his head frantically.**

"**We cant do something like that here!" he said getting all flustered then quickly going silent. Zoro tilted his head then his eyes widened suddenly. He shook his head at the cook and rolled his eyes.**

"**No you idiot, I came here to help you with dinner." the swordsman said. He watched as the expression on Sanji's face changed from hysterical to confused. Before he even asked Zoro answered the cook's question. "Nami said you were acting weird earlier so she told me come and help you…I can see why she thought that though." he said giving the cook an arrogant smirk as once again Sanji's expression changed. Now he looked a little ticked off. Man this guy was bipolar or something…at least that's what Zoro thought.**

"**Well how was I supposed to know you stupid Marimo!? The way you said it, it could have meant anything!" he exclaimed and folded his arms, hiding the fact that he was extremely embarrassed. Zoro nodded his head as the cook yelled. He knew Sanji was embarrassed, but didn't he want to start a fight right now so he just mindlessly agreed.**

"**Yes yes, my mistake. Now what do you want me to do already?" he asked getting impatient with the cook. Sanji stared at the green haired swordsman and scoffed.**

"**I want you to leave. I don't need your help." Sanji said as he took some ingredients off the table and started to take them out of bags. He walked over to the sink and turned the water on, washing off some vegetables and setting them on the cutting board. Zoro stood perplexed, not really wanting to stay with the shitty cook, but he knew he had to.**

"**I know you don't need or want my help and believe me I'd rather not give it …'cause I could be sleeping right now,… but if I don't help and just leave Nami wont let me hear the end of it.." Zoro complained, scratching the back of his head and groaned as soon as he saw the love struck cook's face daydreaming about Nami "caring" about him. Zoro cleared his throat and Sanji snapped out of his dream then glared at the green haired man.**

"**Fine, just…just cut these vegetables. It shouldn't be too hard, even for you shitty swordsman." he said putting emphasis on the swordsman part and holding out the knife to Zoro who put down his katanas and took it. Zoro started cutting up peppers while Sanji prepared the fish for his seafood stir fry. It only took Sanji about five seconds to fillet the fish perfectly and then make sure that none of the fish was wasted before throwing out the bones. He took another fish and began to do the same. Zoro was watching out of the corner of his eye as he started to cut up some Bok Choy. **_**"He's fast…"**_** he thought and as Sanji sliced the skin off the second fish a familiar word pierced the air.**

"**Fuck…" Zoro cursed as he held up his hand in annoyance, observing two freshly made cuts on his left hand. He had accidentally cut across his middle and index finger in between his knuckles and the tip of his fingers. Sanji glanced over to see what the Zoro was complaining about now, but what he saw surprised him to no end. Zoro…the swordsman…accidentally cut him self with a knife and now blood was running down the man's fingers. Sanji quickly put down the fillet knife he was holding and washed his hands.**

"**Were you fuckin' ****thrown**** on your head as a child!?" Sanji asked as he took the Zoro's bleeding hand and covered it with his apron. "You're damn lucky you didn't spill any blood on the food Marimo,...but you own me a new apron." the cook continued, watching as the blood seeped through his pale white apron. Zoro raised an eyebrow in disbelief.**

"**Why do I have to buy you a new apron? You're the one who grabbed my hand and put it in there when you could have used a towel." the bleeding man retorted and yanked his hand away. The bleeding had stopped for awhile now. Sanji let his apron fall back down and put his hands in his pockets with an annoyed expression.**

"**I didn't have time to get a towel or you would have bled all over my kitchen." the cook argued then took his hands out of his pants pockets and reached into his jacket to pull out his pack of cigarettes, but to the cook's dismay the pack was completely empty. "Damn it, that's my last pack…" he said throwing the box to the ground. Zoro stared at the little white box on the floor questioningly. **_**"I thought he had three packs with him yesterday…" **_**he thought, but then let it go. Sanji let out a frustrated sigh and walked back to where he had left his half prepared fish. "Go get Chopper to take care of you cuts stupid Marimo before you start to bleed again…" he said as he resumed slicing the fish. Zoro didn't say anything and just assumed he was off the hook, but as he grabbed his katanas and opened the door Sanji interrupted his leave. "...and you still own me a new apron." the blonde man said, not turning around. Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and just shook his head as he left. Sanji continued to arrange dinner while he also tried to forget about his ongoing need for a cigarette or two…or even three.**

**Zoro walked in on the small reindeer doctor sleeping on one of his medical books, snoring quietly. He shut the door behind him which woke up Chopper suddenly, scaring him half to death. He jumped and looked around, but once Chopper calmed down Zoro was already sitting down on the other side of the room on a wooden chair. "Zoro…?" Chopper asked walking over to the swordsman cautiously. Zoro held up his hand which conveniently starting bleeding again for Chopper to see. **

"**Can you wrap this up?" he said plainly. He held the hand out to the little reindeer and as soon as Chopper saw the blood spill down Zoro's fingers he gasped. **

"**Ah! Zoro what did you do to your hand?" he asked running over and getting some antibiotics and bandages from his bag, then quickly went back to Zoro and started disinfecting the cuts.**

"**I accidentally cut myself…" the swordsman explained. Chopper finished cleaning the cuts, but just as he was about to wrap them with bandages he stopped, giving Zoro a confused look. He knew that the swordsman had hurt himself plenty of times. Broken bones, bruises, cracked ribs, even dislocated spines, but never once had Chopper ever had to treat Zoro for any unintentionally self inflicted cuts. He was a swordsman after all. **

"**How did you manage to accidentally cut yourself?" the reindeer asked as he began wrapping Zoro's fingers up with white medical bandages.**

"**I just got distracted…" the green haired man straightforwardly explained. He didn't think it was necessary that he tell Chopper what he was distracted by because that would only bring up more questions for him to answer. The doctor did as Zoro expected and didn't pry. He finished bandaging the swordsman up then put his antibiotics back into his medical bag.**

"**Thanks…" Zoro said examining his neatly wrapped fingers. He put his hand down to his side and stood up. "Hey, Chopper? Do you know when we are going to stop at the next island soon?" he asked while he opened the door. Chopper looked up in thought then smiled at Zoro.**

"**Tomorrow, why?" he asked Zoro. The man shook his head at Chopper, letting him know that it wasn't important.**

"**I just need to buy something…" he said. Chopper nodded and as Zoro turned to leave a loud crash could be heard all the way across the ship.**

"**FOOOOD!!!"**

"**Time for dinner…" Zoro smirked at the little doctor. He left and started towards the kitchen, followed by a giggling Chopper.**

…**The Next Day…**

**Zoro woke up early enough that morning…meaning before noon. Last night had been nonstop drinking and goofing off. Luffy had managed to drink a whole barrel of something, Zoro wasn't sure, but other than that last night Zoro had noticed how Sanji wasn't pissed off like earlier that day. He was obnoxiously flirting with the girls sure, but it was still better than getting death glares from him and threats all night.**

**Zoro sat up from the deck he had collapsed on last night and yawned. The only other people that were up yet were Nami who was looking out to sea, Robin who was reading a book, and Usopp who was making some fireworks. Zoro stood up and stretched, making his neck pop. He looked for his katanas, which happened to be under Luffy and grabbed them. The straw hat captain flipped over and continued snoring away until Nami caught his attention. " I see the island." she called out and Luffy's head suddenly popped up.**

"**Island…? ISLAND!!!" he shouted, overly excited as he scurried up the mast to get a look. Everyone else who wasn't already up began one by one appearing onto the deck with a yawn or a stretch. Then the crew easily hid the Going Merry behind some large rocks and tied it down before exiting the ship. Robin decided to stay behind a watch the ship while everyone else went to town. As everyone headed off in there own direction Chopper saw Zoro and walked over to him.**

"**Can I go to town with you? I just need to get some medical supplies and I don't think I can carry it all." he asked looking up at the green haired man hopefully. Zoro shrugged and began walking with the little reindeer towards the town. **

"**It's fine by me…I need to get something while I'm there anyway…" he said resting a hand on his swords and looking around. **_**"Maybe I wont get lost now…" **_**Zoro thought, embarrassed by his poor sense of direction. As Chopper and Zoro arrived they saw a little sign that said: "Teishoku isl.- Midori town". They walked through the town and noticed how crowded it was and how many varieties of shops there were. Once Chopper saw a store with a large medical symbol on the sign above it he dashed inside, leaving Zoro behind. The swordsman looked around at the nearby shops, then he noticed a somewhat random store filled with all kinds of miscellaneous items. He looked back to Chopper who was preoccupied with his shopping and decided to check out the shop across the street. Zoro walked slowly into the store. It was a colorful arrangement of unrelated things like clothing, tools/utensils, and random junk. Overall the swordsman wasn't impressed, but then something caught his attention. He walked over and grabbed the item then examined it. He figured it was good enough and took some money from his pocket. "It's a good thing this is cheap…" Zoro mumbled to himself, remembering how hard it was to get even a single beli from Nami's greedy claws. **_**"But now I owe her even more money…with interest." **_**he thought with a slight growl and went up to the shopkeeper, purchasing the item he found. The shopkeeper put it in a bag and nodded at Zoro as he left. **

**The swordsman held the bag nonchalantly and walk into the medical shop across the street. Chopper noticed Zoro enter the store and suddenly ran over to him with a couple of books and some bags. He handed them to the swordsman quickly then ran back to the shelf he was at and started getting more supplies. "Having fun?" Zoro asked the little doctor, checking out the strange contents in one of the bags. Chopper giggled and brought Zoro more bags of medical stuff to carry.**

"**Yeah, this place had everything I needed and more!" the reindeer said excitedly then noticed that the older man had a bag with him too. "What did you buy?" Chopper asked, then curiously looked in the small plastic bag. "An apron?" he asked, tilting his head at the folded cloth in the bottom of the bag. The green haired man just shrugged and adjusted the stack of many bags in his arms.**

"**I ruined the little Shit Cook's apron and he's making me buy him another one…" Zoro complained and started to walk out of the shop. Chopper nodded to himself and **

**strange enough he followed the swordsman all the way back to the ship without either of them getting lost.**

**Sanji and Usopp were the only ones that went to town and were already back when Chopper and Zoro arrived. Usopp noticed Zoro was leading Chopper onto the ship with a ton of bags and commented on the fact that the swordsman managed to make it back to the ship all by himself. This earned Usopp a nicely thrown 10lb medical book against his head. Zoro put down all the bags he was holding except for the one with the apron in it and Chopper ran over to poor Usopp.**

"**Zoro! don't throw my book at Usopp! What if the pages had ripped!?" Chopper exclaimed and Usopp punched the back off the reindeer's head angrily. Suddenly the two burst out into a meaningless fight and Zoro took this opportunity to make his escape from the crazy crew members. The swordsman walked up the stairs to the upper deck then, went in the kitchen where Sanji was sitting at the table polishing some kitchen knifes and smoking a cigarette from his new pack he had bought that day. The cook looked up at Zoro and waited for him to say something. The two just kept staring at each other in an awkward silence until finally Sanji broke it. **

"…**What?" he asked, putting down one of the knifes. Zoro lifted up the bag he was holding and threw it to Sanji who caught it with both hands. "What the hell?" the cook questioned looking at the bag then back to Zoro.**

"**You told me I had to buy you a new apron, didn't you?" the green haired man asked scratching the back of his head lazily. Sanji blinked a few times then smirked. He was surprised that the Zoro had actually listened to him and bought him a new apron, but when he opened the bag and looked at the apron he could feel his eyebrow suddenly twitch. **

"**Um,…Is there any particular reason…you decided to buy me a **_**green**_** apron Marimo?" the blonde chef asked while picking the apron up, his eyebrow still twitching. Zoro looked at the plain green fabric and frowned. **

"**Does it matter?" Zoro asked, hoping the stupid cook wouldn't make him go out and buy another apron just because it was the wrong color. Sanji unfolded the small apron and examined it some more before speaking. **

"**I mean, are you trying to turn me into one of your own kind?" he added, staring at the green mess of hair on top of the swordsman's head. Zoro's eye twitched and he folded his arms before letting out a frustrated sigh.**

"**No…" he answered, a little vein popping out from his forehead." It was the first one I saw so I grabbed it and left." Zoro finished then suddenly his eyes widened when he noticed Sanji pulling the apron over his head and then tying it around his waist. The apron was plain with no designs what-so-ever except for the fact that it was completely green. Then the cook dusted it off with his hands and smirked at the swordsman.**

"**I guess I can't really complain since you actually bought it, huh?" Sanji said then started to pick up his knifes and put them away. For a minute or so there was a calm moment of silence between Sanji and Zoro. Zoro enjoyed the peace and quiet, but then something popped up in his head.**

"**So, have you gotten any yet?" he asked bluntly which made Sanji flinch and blush furiously. The blonde man knew exactly what Zoro was talking about which was what made him blush.**

"…**No…, but it's only been a few days… and you can't rush these things-!" The cook exclaimed, but was then cut off by the swordsman.**

"**It only takes one night to get laid." Zoro explained, embarrassing Sanji even further. The green haired man sighed then suddenly reached over, grabbing the cook's wrist and started pulling him. " Well to be fair, You were kind of flirting like an idiot last night… and you haven't been practicing at all…" Zoro added and before Sanji could recoil or even reply with a sarcastic comment he pushed the cook into the pantry and suddenly shut the door behind them both. Once Zoro was in the pantry with Sanji he became a little uneasy and wanted to slowly get the hell out of there, but pushed those feelings aside and just sucked it up. "C'mon Cook,… time to practice" he said stepping towards the blushing blonde man.**

**After only a few minutes Zoro had convinced Sanji and they were already kissing. It had become far less intimidating for the two men and the two kissed as if they had done it a million times. Zoro was leaning back against the shelf, letting the cook dominantly kiss him while he put his hand on Sanji's shoulder and kissed back. Sanji tried his best to kiss Zoro while imagining that same beautiful woman in his mind from when they first kissed. It was part of his own 'routine'. He had both of his hands on the swordsman's hips and as he was kissing him, Sanji was unconsciously rubbing his hands up and down Zoro's sides, then back and forth around his waist. Zoro quickly noticed this and subdued a few flinches, tightening his grip on Sanji's shoulder. The swordsman then broke the kiss, panting heavily and wiping away some saliva that had run down his chin. **

**Sanji panted and blinked as he focused back on reality, his eyes suddenly widened when he realized that he was now completely hard. He stumbled back a bit to create some space between him and the green haired man, but he could see the change it Zoro's expression as he became aware of the cook's problem even through the apron. It wasn't an alarmed or disgusted expression, but it was understanding and as if the swordsman had suddenly come up with an idea out of the blue. Zoro abruptly pushed Sanji down. The cook fell onto the hard floor, but luckily there were some bags of flour behind him to break **_**some**_** of his fall.**

"**What the fuck, Zoro!?" Sanji shouted angrily, but not loud enough to where anyone else could have heard. The man being yelled at just ignored the angry blonde and kneeled down. This made Sanji nervous, so he moved back as far as he could, but Zoro just filled in the gap. "What are you doing?" the cook asked with wide eyes that were staring at the stoic swordsman.**

"**I just remembered something you should learn…" Zoro answered calmly. He didn't look nervous on the outside, but in his mind Zoro kept asking himself over and over what the fuck he was doing. "You need to know how to treat a girl…when they're giving you a blowjob." he continued and as Sanji reacted by frantically trying to kick him in the face, the green haired man grabbed the cook's legs and put them down. " You can close your eyes if you want, just think of me as a girl and learn to focus on not pulling my hair or choking me with your cock." Zoro said and waited for the cook to calm down. **

**Sanji sat breathing slowly through his nose, still staring at the swordsman who was in between his legs. Was Zoro seriously about to give him a blowjob? **_**"I guess it makes sense, but…" **_**he tried to think of something to say or do, but the cook kept drawing a blank. Finally Zoro's argument won the cook over. Sanji was still uneasy, he swallowed and as he stared the other man in the eyes he slowly nodded. Zoro understood and let out a breath before sitting on his knees. He let go of Sanji's legs then lifted up the new apron to reveal the large bulge in the cook's pants. They both blushed lightly as Zoro unbuttoned and unzipped the blonde's pants, then tugged his boxers down, exposing his hardened member to the air. Sanji softly gasped as the cool air hit his member so suddenly.**

**Zoro didn't waist any time since there wasn't any kind of foreplay needed. He quickly went down and began sucking on the tip of the cook's cock then, used his hand to stroke the shaft. Sanji closed his eyes, bit his lip, and tried not to moan as the swordsman gave him his first blowjob. The feeling was intense, Zoro sucked on the side of the other man's arousal, imitating what women had done to him in the past. Then suddenly he took the shaft into his mouth about half way and suck vigorously. **

"**Ahh!…" Sanji let out a moan while, without thinking, put his hand on the back of Zoro's head and gripped his hair tightly. The cook panted as he kept his eyes shut, imagining a beautiful female sucking off his erection. Then he felt a hand grab his and force it down to his side. Sanji's eyes opened just enough to see Zoro staring at him, his piercing black eyes telling him to remember not to grab his hair. Another moan escaped Sanji's lips when the swordsman went all the way down on his cock and started deepthroating it. Sanji blushed a deep red, he could not close his eyes now that he had seen Zoro sucking him off. All the cook could do was watch the man's head bob up and down and try to suppress his moans.**

**Zoro couldn't think anymore. He just let instincts take over and now that Sanji was watching him with one half lidded lustful eye, the swordsman could feel some anxiety. He moved faster and let his tongue graze the underside of the blonde's hard member. Sanji let out a few moans and Zoro could feel the other man's hips jerk forward. The green haired man gripped Sanji's hips to keep them steady as he drug out a few more slow sucks. He knew the cook was about to cum and he didn't want him thrusting his hips when he did so. **

"**Uhhn-…" Sanji whimpered as he tried to struggle free from Zoro's grip. It was an unsuccessful attempt and after that he could feel a familiar pressure in his lower abdomen. "I'm…uh-…ahh!" Sanji groaned loudly and came into the swordsman's mouth, releasing his entire load without warning. Zoro pulled back, slowly swallowing the other man's cum with a slight cringe. After Sanji came down from his sex high he was still panting heavily, but his eyes widened when he saw the green haired man swallow his fluids. "Zoro, that's disgusting!" the cook shouted as he started to stand up and regain his composer. **

"**Would you rather me spit it out on the floor…?" he said as Sanji fixed his pants and wiped the invisible dirt off his clothes.**

"**No,…but it's still gross." the cook explained. He opened the door to the pantry and blushed as he looked at Zoro one last time. "You got some on the side of your mouth." he said then quickly stumbled out of the small room. Zoro blinked then used his hand to wipe the side of his mouth. He stared at the small amount of cum on the back of his hand then looked out the empty doorway in a daze. He had just successfully given the shitty cook a blowjob… **

**TBC**

**Author's note: Teishoku isl.(Color island)- Midori town (Green town)**

**Was it good? I hope so. Let me know if I ever went off topic in some spots, but most importantly, tell me what you liked! **


End file.
